The Last Mockingjay
by shady66730
Summary: This is a story of the 74th Games, but instead, Rue lived and Katniss and Peeta died. Read to find out. Also my first story. :) So bear with me. The chapters are fairly short, but the plot is good and I think it's a great start for me. Thank you! Favorite, Follow, Review. It's complete now.
1. Chapter 1

_ Heyo! I'm Shady66730. This is my first story, and I'm twelve, so bear with me. Tehe, and this idea popped into my head one night so I decided to use it as my first story. I'm sure others have thought of it, but I thought of this on my own, so sorry if we both thought of it._

_ Tehe, so yes. Let us begin. I'll be writing in Katniss' view, and I'll try to make it just like Suzanne Collins would. Except in my writing style. Everything happens accordingly to the original Hunger Games up until this story begins. _

_ By the way, I don't own the charecters. And writing in present tense was extremely hard, so I may not do that the next chapter. Sorry if I messed up on it somewhere._

_ Starts on the page right before Chapter 18. Katniss has just heard Rue's scream and is running towards the sound._

**"Rue! I'm coming!"**

** When I break into the clearing, she's on the ground, hopelessly entangled in a net. She just has time to reach her hand through the mesh and say my name before-" (Suzanne Collins, page 232)**

-before the spear misses her body by several inches.

I look up in disbelief. The boy from District 1- who I've seen hit a bullseye from ten feet away- is being held four inches off the ground by his neck. He's so tall and wide I can't even see past him to who is holding him. In my mind, I run through the tributes; this boy here, slowly turning blue; Cato and Clove, who are sided with this monstrocity; Foxface; Thresh and Rue; and Peeta and me. Clove and Cato wouldn't turn on their own ally quite yet, and Foxface is lying low, and way too weak. Peeta could, but probably wouldn't do something of this sort, and Rue is trapped in the net, staring with wide eyes at the scene. I obviously am not doing it, so the only person it could've been was Thresh. Who I can somewhat consider an ally.

And now I see the dark-skinned hand holding a hand over the boy's mouth, and the other gripping his neck. Now the boy is purple, and still struggling, but finally he stops and a canon fires.

Thresh drops him. His face is shimmery with sweat, and filthy.

Through my thoughts and the District 1 boy's struggle, I've been cutting Rue free. She then hugged me tightly, and now we stand watching Thresh. I protectively put her behind me.

"I don't know if your a decent person. After seeing that, I think you are, if you were saving me or Rue. Or your just a savage, blood-thirsty killer. But no matter what you are, please. Kill me if you want, but don't kill her. Rue doesn't deserve death."

To my surprise, he grins. "What reason do I have to kill either of you? You weren't threatening me, or someone I love."

I start to smile at him, and Rue dashes over to hug him. He looks surprised, but then hugs her back.

That's when we hear another canon.

Two thoughts pop in my head; One, there's Thresh, Rue, and me here, so that means it could have been Peeta, Foxface, Cato, or Clove. The last to are unlikely; they wouldn't have turned against each other, and Peeta and Foxface aren't really killers. So then one of the two was killed. I really hope it was Foxface. Because if it wasn't... if it was Peeta... I don't know what I'd do.

Two, that means Clove and Cato are out, if someone they'd come upon just was killed. Rue and me need to get to safety.

Rue turns to me, and her eyes ask me a question. I nod, and she turns to Thresh. "Will you ally with us?"

Again he looks surprised. He seems to contemplate this a moment, before shaking his head. "No. I-"

Just then, a gleeful, but terrifying human howl is heard. Cato and/or Clove were celebrating their victory.

Thresh nods. "Fine. But just for tonight." He stares at the false sun slowly setting.

Rue grins and takes his hand. He once more seems surprise, and I think, _This guy obviously isn't used to sweet physical contact from a little girl._

"Come on!" Rue says, running along, and turning around to look back at us, smiling.

Thresh and I smile back. It's so nice seeing someone laughing and playing around in these horrible Games. It reminds me of Prim.

Prim. I miss my little sister so much. I try to imagine her in Rue's spot, happy and joking, but I can't. I can barely even remember what Pr... what was her name again?

I notice Rue is skipping along backwards, and her deep brown eyes are hazy. Thresh is smiling, and he looks the same.

I grab Rue's arm and force her to a stop. Then I put another hand in front of Thresh to halt him. They both stop and stare at me.

Their eyes are slowly beginning to brighten again. So I blink a few times and point ahead.

There's a cliff about fifty yards from us. Drops straight down. Past it is waves and waves of wheat fields. But even farther is an ocean. Where the ocean meets the sky. A song I sang to Prim when she was sad or scared or sick. Yes, Prim. I could recall her name.

_Where the ocean meets the sky._

_And the warmth reaches out when you cry._

_Where the ocean meets the sky. _

_And the fear disappears when you fly._

I shake my head. I'm getting distracted again.

The sky? The sky. The sky was a green color! Than I realize everything is; the air is tainted.

I pull my shirt up to cover my nose and mouth, and the District 11 tributes do the same. My eyes are watering.

Thresh stops everyone when he points at a bush with purple berries on it. He picks up the bush without having to pull it from it's roots.

Beneath it was a deep hole.

"Here. It's deep. Warm. Safe."

Rue nods quickly and drops down the hole. I hear her land a moment later and just barely catch her say, "Woah."

I glance at Thresh worriedly. What if this was the only exit, and he trapped us in here?

"No," he said. "You're not my enemy. Not that little girl, neither."

I realized he spoke few words, but his meaning came out clearly each time. I nod, stare him in his eyes, and drop down. I understand he won't be returning.

To my surprise, he drops down. But only to hug us, which surprises me.

I hear him tell Rue, "You stay safe, little girl. And watch over Fire Girl here."

Rue's crying a little. She understands perfectly he's going on his own. And he probably won't be coming back.

Thresh kisses her forehead, and then he hugs me. "You, too. Stay safe. Watch over Rue. And try to win, Fire Girl. Try real hard."

He smiles sadly at me and pulls away, and heads to the end of the cave, where we see the faintest bit of light. He goes out, and then four minutes later he looks in one last time through the hole up top.

Rue and me look up at him and wave slowly. He waves back and pushes a boulder over the hole to cover it. A heavy boulder, at that. His heavy footsteps leave.

Rue, in a choked voice, tells me she's scared.

I almost laugh. "Of course you are," I tell her, my voice shrill. "It's The Hunger Games. Everyone is scared."


	2. Chapter 2

_It's meh again! I updated with a new chapter! c: So, I found that writing in present-tense finally started to come easy, so I'll just stick with it. This story is flowing, and I've managed to think of a brilliant follow up to my last chapter. Well, brilliant to me. Eh. So, here we go!_

Rue and I just sit here for about half an hour after Thresh leaves. We have no motivation.

But then Rue says, "I'm hungry."

I nod and say, "Yeah, me too. What's in your pack?"

She goes through it slowly. "Bunch of berries. Two strips of meat from that groosling we caught. It's jerky now. And then some roots and leaves and stuff. Then I have my empty water skin, my slingshot, my rock, and my socks. Then the sleeping bag and matches you gave me."

"Right. I have a rabbit, and some berries. Oh, and I see a groosling leg. And... few roots, and I got a plump dove's breast."

"Okay, how about I get the dove, and you the groosling. We eat a handful of berries and roots, and a strip of my jerky each. The rabbit can be saved."

"Works for me. I shot him an hour ago, or so, so he'll last for breakfast tomorrow. I can hunt then."

We eat in silence. Then, as the light from the other exit slowly dies down, I quickly go out to gather wood and soon return. I strike a match and light it. Then I raise my arms high in the air, and say, "I have created... fireh!"

Rue grins and draws her knees to her chest and hugs them. The grin disappears. "Katniss, what if we're the last ones left?"

I frown and stare at the rising flames. There isn't much smoke, luckily. Still I cough. I'm about to tell her I'm going to bed, but her pleading look forces me to talk. "We'll find a way, Rue. We'll find a way. I'm not letting you die."

Rue stares at me and then closes her eyes. After about five minutes, in which I continue staring at the fire, she opens them. "Alright. I bet the anthem will come on soon. Let's go to watch."

"Yeah." We both go and sit on the edge of the entry. We've found it has a wonderful view of the sky and wheat fields.

"Any moment now," Rue says, swinging her legs. "I wonder-"

A canon goes off.

We exchange a look. I realize that most likely if Foxface died last time, it was Peeta this time, or vice versa.

"Peeta," I choke out. "What if-"

The anthem begins.

A tear dribbles down my cheek while it plays, and when the tributes who died come up, I hold my breath.

As I thought, Foxface shows up. And then, I close my eyes, not wanting to see what happens, and hear Rue's gasp.

I open my eyes and see the sky has gone dark.

Rue's staring at me. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"You. It says you died." She reaches out to touch me and breathes out slowly when she realizes I'm not a ghost.

I stare at her in confusion. "Really?"

"Yeah. I think there was a malfunction or som-"

Cladius Templesmith's voice comes up. "Tributes! Excuse the interuption. There was an error with the anthem. It will now play again. Thank you, and we're sorry for the mistake."

The anthem begins again, and then the apparent actual deaths come up. I watch this time.

My mistake.

I see Foxface, and I only feel the slightest twinge of sadness. I realize that she would have been a good ally, but it could have ended at any point with a knife in my back.

But then there's the pain. Peeta's face is shown, clear as day.

The sky goes dark once more. The only thing heard is the light crackle of our fire, the crickets, and my soft sobs.

Rue is trying to be comforting, and is rubbing my back, and it's kind of helping. Makes me think of when I would rub Prim's back after she had nightmares. Because my mother used to do that for me.

But one thought is clear in my mind. Peeta is dead. The District 12 Star Crossed Lovers are gone. And my feelings will never be confessed to him. I'll never get to tell him I love him.

Well, at least I think I love him. My feelings are just confused and jumbled and I'm lost.

Rue's whispering nice things to me. "It's alright. It's okay, Katniss. Katniss, you're fine. Katniss, Katniss." She's speaking soothingly, and looks genuinely concerned for me.

I sniff and look at her. "Thanks, Rue."

She smiles at me a little. I see tears threatening to spill. She's shivering, too, and I realize I am as well. "We should get in. It's cold."

"Yeah." I nod slowly and stare into the distance. "Yeah."

She goes in, tugging on my arm to get me to come, too.

I finally comply, and stare at the flames from the fire.

"Peeta's dead," I whisper. "Dead and gone."

Rue stares at the fire, too, unsure of what to say. Finally she says, "Yeah, but at least he's out of this place. He's safe and sound somewhere better than here, Katniss. And he's watching over you now, smiling lovingly."


	3. Chapter 3

_Tehe, me again. I'm everywhere! So, I have yet another chapter done, as you can see. So, I have a death or two from the last chapter. Because I myself was curious, Peeta died of his wounds, and Foxface was killed by a knife in the back, courtesy of Clove. ;p I may include one or two deaths here, too. I also feel this is going no where, so I'll have to lighten it up. So yes. Let us begin. And finally a fairly long chapter!_

Soon, we snuggle into the sleeping bag, and Rue is asleep in seconds. I listen to her soft breathing for a moment before I fall asleep as well.

When I wake, I see she's not in the cave. I scramble to get up and go to the exit. I whistle out her tune, and am relieved when I hear Rue herself whistling it back.

She comes to me, holding a chicken.

"Woah! How'd you get that?"

She's left her pack, and has nothing but her clothes on her, but still there's the large chicken, plump and dead.

She giggles. "It was as if she was drunk. She was stumbling around, alone, and I just grabbed her and wrung her neck."

I shudder, but then smile. "Good. She looks delicious. Great job, Rue."

Rue smiles proudly and takes the chicken in. I, once more, collect fire wood and come in. I tell Rue to light it while I skin the chicken.

"It's a groosling. That one we had last time was a male. This is a female."

"Do they taste the same?"

"The female is better."

"Oooh!" My stomach growls loudly and we both laugh.

I go out and use Clove's knife to clean the chicken. I smell smoke from the cave and when I'm finished I go in and roast the chic- groosling.

Soon, Rue and I are wolfing down the bird. We each get a breast, leg, and wing. And we put the rest away for later.

"We'll have the rest of this and the rabbit for lunch." I tell Rue when I'm done.

"Yup. Sounds great." She grins, still munching on the leg.

"Mmm. So what should we do? Isn't much need for hunting."

"Yeah. We can go out. Talk, I guess?"

"Alright."

She finishes the leg and we go outside. This time, she sits cross-legged and I dangle my legs. We both stare off into the distrance at the wheat fields slowly waving back and forth.

"So much for talking," I say, after about ten minutes of silence.

Rue laughs and says, "Not much to do around here, huh?"

"Ha, yeah. It's surprisingly boring and peaceful."

"Yeah. Wonder when something's gonna hap-"

Just then thunder struck and illuminated the sky. The deep blue heavens became dark, and bursts of lightning brought sudden light and loud cracking sounds. Rain pounded down.

Shielding Rue, I lead her into the dry cave. We were only a little wet.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to be sitting ducks," I told Rue.

"Darn. Okay. We can sleep, and, uh... talk. And, uh..."

"We'll just wait. Maybe there will be a feast sometime soon. We'll only go if nessesary, but maybe Thresh can take out Clove, and maybe Cato and Thresh will face off, and Thresh will kill Cato, and then maybe we can find a way out of this together."

Rue looked uncertain. "Uh-huh."

"Hopefully we can-"

A boom of thunder cuts me off. I purse my lips and then repeat, "Hopefully we can-"

Another boom. I scream, frustrated.

Rue starts laughing uncontrollably.

I glare at her. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because," she gasps between laughs. "The thunder hates yo-"

Thunder again.

She huffs and then starts giggling and I even join in, and we laugh for about three minutes.

Then Rue sobers up again and she says, "I'm going to take a nap."

"Sounds like a plan. I think it's about twelve. We can sleep for a while."

Rue nods and nestles in the sleeping bag. I curl up next to her.

We sleep for a bit, and when we wake, the storm hasn't passed.

Well, I think that at first. Really, my stomach is just growling loudly, and it sounds like thunder.. but I discover that it has indeed passed.

Rue laughs at my stomach's complaining and I grin and dig out the rabbit and groosling remains. We gladly split the rabbit and then the groosling. When we're done we sit back and sighed.

"Yum," Rue says contently.

"Yeah. Better than District 11?"

"Totally."

I smile. "Maybe I can catch a deer. Meat for about four days, even if we eat heavily."

Rue's eyes widen and she smiles. "Mmmmm."

I laugh, but then say, "I'm thirsty.

"Yeah, me too."

I grab our packs and search for our water bottles. I hand Rue hers and then open mine and drain it. I look over and Rue is looking down hers, frowning.

"Out?"

She nods.

"Yeah, me too. We have to find more."

"Alright, tomorrow."

"Right. Tomorrow. Let's sleep now."

"Yup, because there's nothing much else to do."

When we wake, I go out hunting and manage to shoot two rabbits. Rabbits are really popular here, it seems.

Rue and I eat, and then I give her my knife. "I'll be back soon, Rue. Going out for water."

She nods and hugs me. "Alright. Stay safe, Katniss."

"'Course. Not leaving you."

She smiles and hugs me tight. Then she breaks away and tells me, "If you see Clove or Cato, tell them, 'Rue says to tell the devil, 'hi' when you get to hell' before you kill them, 'kay?"

I laugh and nod. Then I leave.

Two hours later, when I return, I'm empty handed. I've gone a far in every direction, but have found nothing. Rue is safe, but we're both starting to see things from dehydration.

"Katniss, I'm scared. What if we die like this? What a horrible way to die!"

I'm trying to reassure the young girl, but she's panicky. And something else is occuring to me.

What if the game makers realize we're desperate for water, and that's what's in Rue and me's pack? Then, we'll be forced to go to the Feast.

I shudder.

Rue is staring at me with wide eyes, her mouth moving, but no words coming out. I realize she's silently praying.

Then, trumpets play, and Claudius' voice booms once more. "Tributes, I would like to invite your to a grand feast. This isn't an ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately. Each of you will find that something in a backpack, marked with your district number, at the cornucopia at dawn. Think about coming, because for some of you, this will be your last chance."

Rue looks at me. "Water," she says in a raspy voice.

"Yes," I say thoughtfully. "Yes. Water."


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright, so Chapter 4! :D It's just Clove, Cato, Thresh, Rue, and Katniss. I think I'm going to fix that. ;) Thanks to anyone who's favoriting, following, or reviewing! :D I think I'll have ten chapters in all. ;p And I'm changing the rating to teen because of the light gruesomeness involved in this chapter._

I think it was about midnight when I wake up Rue and tell her, "I'm going."

She bites her bottom lip. "I'm not going, right?"

"No."

"So I'm alone, just sitting, and you're out risking your life.

"We'll both die if we stay, and if I go and die, we'll both die, and if I go and succeed, we'll both live. I say the last is worth a try."

Rue purses her lips, but then nods. "Alright. Be safe."

"Got it. You too." I give her Clove's knife again, and touch my quiver. I rub my fingers against my bow. My hands are sweaty.

"Okay. You better live, Katniss. I'm betting on you, Fire Girl."

I nod and hug her, and then leave quickly. I don't want to talk to her anymore. Because I know I may never see her again, and I know her life is in my hands.

It's late. I'm extremely thirsty. My hunger is contained because before I left, when I couldn't sleep, I ate some of the rabbit and some berries. But still I long for water.

I walk silently on the ground, bow at ready, listening intently. My hearing is still slightly off from the explosion, but it's better.

The Cornucopia comes into my line of vision within forty-five minutes. I see the ground at the mouth of it split in two, and a white clothed round table rises up. There are five packs on the table; a tiny one labled 11, two medium-sized backpackes labled 2, and two small backpacks with 11 and 12 on them.

I eye the 11 and 12. Obviously for Rue and I. Maybe I can get a hold of the District 2 packs. I'm not going to steal Thresh's though. I owe him.

Just then, I see a nimble figure race out and pull a knife out, and grip it wearily while swaying back and forth in front of the table.

_Clove. She's puppy guarding, _I think.

I decide to be extremely risky. I grip my bow and ready it. Then I step into the light.

She gets tense when she sees me.

"Hey, Clove. Puppy guarding, I see? Pretty low, eh?" I'm trying to sound casual, but I curse at myself when I hear the fear in my voice.

Clove hears it, too. She grins and seemingly inspects the knife. "Yeah, pretty low, I will admit. Back to kindergarten, right?"

"Yup."

"Yes. What's in your pack, 12?"

"What I need most. Duh."

She flushes at my rudeness and I grin with satisfaction.

Clove quickly gets over it. "See this knife?" She holds the knife out for me to see. "Sharpest I have. I killed... I dunno... perhaps six people with this. Bunch of people in the Blood Bath, and the 5 girl. Trying to steal our supplies. Pshh. And Lover Boy. Begged for death. I obliged, gladly." She grins when seeing she's hitting home. "And I plan to kill you, and the precious little girl you allied with, and that big moron from 11 with it, as well. Cato, even, if nessesary. I'm not afraid to kill for my survival."

I'm hanging onto every word she says, and watching her. She's unblinking as well, staring me down. I'm older, but I feel like a bad five-year-old being scolded by his mother.

She's hurting me in my heart, but I stand defiant. "Clove, you're a cold-hearted bi-"

"I know, I know. I've been told that before. But, anyway, you probably want this, huh? I have a feeling it's something you need to survive." She grabs my pack and holds it up on the tip of her bloody knife.

"Yeah, kind of nessesary. Just a little."

Clove laughs evilly. "You're trying toohard, Fire Girl. You're not the best liar."

"Why, thank you. I trust you, because you're one of the best around."

Her eyes narrow at me, and I catch something extremely important. She glances behind me pleadingly.

I listen more carefully. I hear the heavy footsteps, attempting to be quiet.

Just in time, I leap to the side, and Cato's sword misses me.

Clove curses loudly, and I say, "Hush now, Clove. Children may be watching."

Cato levels his sword at me. "Hello, Fire Girl."

"Hi, Cato!" I call out excitedly. "How've you been doing?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Oh, I'm just great! Almost got killed a minute ago, but it's all good."

"That's good. So, you about ready to die?"

"Nah, I think I'll pass for today. How about tomorrow? Four thirty?"

"No, sorry. We're booked completely, except for today."

"Thursday? Next June." I'm backing away slowly.

He laughs. "Nope."

"Hmm. Fifty bucks?"

"If you had it. Now enough of the small talk," Clove cuts in.

"Yeah, good idea, Clove. How should we do this?" Cato asks.

"Ooh, ooh, you can stab her, just enough to hurt her, and I'll play with her."

Cato grins. "Works for me."

"Maybe next time, fellas. 'Cause I really must be going. I'll just take my pack, and we'll have to talk later. Bye now!"

With a great leap, I take off running for the table. I grab Rue and I's bags, and then stand on top of the table. Then, jumping off the table, I make it over the astonished Clove's head. By the time I'm running into the forest, knives are flying after me. Without stopping, I grab a few and awkwardly throw them back. One hit Cato's shoulder, and another hit Clove's thigh. I grin in pleasure at their cries of pain and then, when I'm far away, I stop and head west. My plan is to circle around and go to another area, and watch what happens.

When I reach my destination, I see Clove tending to her wound, and Cato looking into his and Clove's bags.

"Bunch more knives for you," he says, and Clove does a fistpump.

"For me, a new sword and some cough medicine for my cold." As if to demonstrate, he coughs.

"Any food?"

"No. Not that I can see."

Clove curses. "Great. We're starving."

_Note to self, _I think. _Clove and Cato are in need of food. _

"I know. The 11's has some kind of shot."

"Like, for the doctors?"

"Yeah. He must be sick. Advantage for us."

Clove grins. "Yes. This _is _good. Fire Girl is strong, but the 11 people aren't. Maybe they'll show up soon. Or at least one of them. Hopefully the boy. I'm up for a challenge."

"Well, you're getting one," a voice says.

Cato and Clove turn to find Thresh standing strong, with one of those chains, with a ball with spikes on it, swinging.

Clove readies a knife to throw, and Cato points his sword at Thresh.

Thresh's eyes a chocolate fire, he swings his weapon menacingly and says, "Give me the bag."

"Make me," Cato sneered.

"My pleasure." Thresh swings the weapon and throws it at Cato. It catches his legs and he falls to the ground, scowling. He drops all the bags.

Clove automatically throws several knives in his direction, like a spray.

Thresh dodges all but one. It hits his chest. But it's not deep. He grimaces and pulls it out and throws it back. It hits Clove's stomach and she cringes. She pulls it out and drops it to the ground, smirking. "You think that's gonna get me? No."

Cato is yelling at Clove to help him, but she's ignoring him. His sword is in hand, but he's too far away to slash anyone.

"How about this?" Thresh, quick as a flash, tackles Clove and holds one of her own knives over her head. Clove screams hysterically and Thresh says, "Last words?"

Clove, who realizes she's going to die, is crying. She looks nothing like the tough girl from before; she's just a young child, calling desperately for her mother. She whispers, "Yes. I'm sorry to my District, my mother, my father, and my dear sister. I failed, as I always do." Clove stares up at Thresh. "Do it quickly, please."

Thresh wavers for a moment. "You sure?"

Clove closes her eyes and a tear dribbles out. "Yeah."

Thresh nods, mutters a prayer, and stabs down with his eyes closed.

I turn my head away. I don't want to see this. The canon goes off loudly. I wonder what Rue is thinking.

That's when I realize Cato has freed himself. Thresh is crossing himself, and I bite my tongue to keep from crying out. I notch an arrow, but I'm too late.

Cato brings his sword down on Thresh, who cries out. Cato, a look of pure hatred on his hard-edged face, shoves it in deeper. Thresh coughs up blood, and then a canon goes off, and he crashes to the ground on top of Clove.

The District 2 boy smiles wickedly and pulls his sword out, and kicks Thresh's body harshly.

I bow my head and am about to shoot him when I realize if I shoot, he'll be dead, and I'll be forced to kill Rue.

Before I can decide he runs off, away from me, carrying Clove and Thresh's packs, along with his own.

I scowl and shoulder my quiver, and look up at the sky. It's early, still, but Rue will begin to fear I was one of the two who died.

I start back, excited to have a place to somewhat call home. Still, I'm very sad that Thresh is gone. And that Clove looked so very vurnerable.

I arrive soon, greeted by Rue's welcoming arms.

"Oh, Katniss! I was so worried about you! I was scared you were killed, because I heard the two canons go off, and-"

"I know. I got you and I's pack. But Clove and Thresh... they didn't make it. Cato took their packs."

Rue stares at the ground. We're sitting in our cave now, and the fire is dying out. She starts to cry. "Poor, poor Thresh. He had a grandmother and a sister who depended on him at home. Bet their watching now."

She glances around, trying to find the cameras. She can't, so she just stays still and kisses her palm and puts her hand in the air, as if expecting a high five.

"What's that?"

"A way we say respect or goodbye to someone we loved."

"Oh? We do this." I show her the salute we do.

Rue smiles and says, "I bet Thresh feels respected."

"Yes. He should. He was a very brave young man."

Rue nods and stares at the wall. "Katniss, you seem so... distant. What's wrong?"

I began crying and laid in her lap. I choked out in between my sobs, "So many things, Rue. So many things."


	5. Chapter 5

_Tehe, just Cato, Rue, and Katniss. o.o Exciting! That went so fast! Well, the victor will be announced. I'm sure you'll all be surprised. Thanks, and this is Chapter 5, the end of the 74th Hunger Games. Wait, no, I'll have one more chapter. And sorry for the wait; I just kept putting it aside. And tehe; some long-delayed romance, somewhat. And the surprise of your life... I hope._

That day, I stay in the cave, staring at the wall. All the deaths I've seen, or heard, or heard of play over in my mind. Rue goes in and out, bringing food and comfort. Finally, it's night, and the anthem begins.

Clove and Thresh's faces are shown in the sky. Rue and I both burst into tears.

Somewhere out there, far away- thank God- we hear Cato howl painfully.

Rue looks at me when the sky goes dark, her eyes glistening with tears. "Wonder how the gamemakers will end this."

"Yeah. Mutts, no doubt."

Rue shudders. "Probably. Wonder what type."

I nod and cry out suddenly. "Rue, I'm scared."

For once, the role is reversed. She always told me that. Now, I'm asking her for reasurrance.

Since she's a big sister, and has expeirience, she pulls me close to her and says, "Me too, Katniss. This is a scary world."

"We have to face Cato tomorrow. And then, if we somehow manage to kill him, how do we get out together, alive?"

"I don't know. We'll have to figure it out when it comes."

"Yeah."

We sit like that for a while before going back into the cave. Then we fall asleep.

We're woken by the sound of trumpets. We quickly scramble up and look out our hole.

Claudius' voice says, "Morning, Tributes! Today should be the last day of the 74th Hunger Games, because it's been a bit too long. So, you three must meet at the Cornucopia. If you don't, you'll be killed. Thank you."

"That's nice," I say, scowling.

Rue nods and looks past me, and suddenly gasps. "Katniss! Look!"  
I look. And I gasp, too. Because there, coming towards us at incredible speed, is a roaring fire. The wheat fields are going up in smoke, and the ocean can't be see through it all.

I curse and lift my head off of her lap, dust myself off, and go in the cave. I quickly grab all our supplies, and don't even bother to put the fire out. I look around what has become our home and a tear drizzled down my face.

_The Hunger Games really has changed me, _I think.

I head out and give Rue her pack. She clutches it tightly, staring at the nearing flames.

"We travel on the ground, running as fast as possible. So we don't get trapped in the trees."

Rue nods and we take off.

As we go, we stay silent. She surely isn't a hunter, but she's as quiet as me when I'm searching for a meal. We're both pretty quick, and stay at the same pace pretty much the whole time. Soon, the fire on our tails, we arrive at the Cornucopia. Fire surrounds us on all sides, leaving only about a sixty foot diameter all around.

"There's no escape," I whisper to Rue. "So Cato's here somewhere, unless he died. But I didn't hear a canon. We have to face him."

"Yeah, plus when the last two people are left, Claudius announces it."

"Yup. So wonder where he is."

Suddenly, the fire becomes silent. It's still there, and roaring, but it's not roaming and it's silent.

"What an odd fire," Rue observes.

"Yeah. So we can find each other. Lower your voice. And stay alert."

"Okay," she murmers.

"Let's head for the Cornucopia. Stay alert and observe."

Rue nods. She's very observant, so since she's no use in battle, I task her with watching my back.

I dig in my pack as I walk, and hand her the knife. "Just in case," I tell her.

I return the bag to it's original spot on my back. Clutching my bow, I ready it to shoot any movement I see.

But I see nothing.

"Anything?" I ask Rue.

She shakes her head. "No. It's completely silent." Her voice is barely audible.

Her eyes are slowly scanning the area, back and forth, back and forth.

We reach the Cornucopia and Rue looks at me for direction.

"On top. There we can see everything."

She nods and climbs up. Rue slips and starts to fall, but I give her a boost and she gets to the top easily.

I climb after her, and it's extremely slippery. I start to fall, too, but she grabs my hand and yanks me up.

"Thanks," I huff when I'm at the top.

Rue nods and looks around quickly. "Nothing."

I bite my lip. _Where is he?_

"Maybe he's trapped somewhere? Like, where he can't get out but isn't getting burned?"

"Nah, I don't think the Gamemakers would allow that."

We sit in silence, me rubbing my pin and staring at the ground, and Rue looking around constantly.

Then she practically yells, "There!"

I glance up to where she's pointing and realize she's right; Cato, close enough to see the look of fear on his face, is running right at us.

"Why's he look scared? The only thing he could be scared of is you, and-"

Rue stops and stares. I follow her gaze and see. "Mutts," I breath, finishing her sentence.

Following Cato- at about ten feet away- are twenty of the horrific mutts I've ever seen. They're these huge cat-like things, made of of a roaring fire. The grass becomes singed where they've stepped on the dying grass. The fire they're made of isn't normal, too; it's all different colors, from pink to purple to blue to red.

Rue lets out a small scream, and in fear I hiss, "Shut up!" but Cato doesn't seem to hear anything. He's empty handed except for his sword- which he's waving madly- and some body armor.

"Where the hell did he get that...?" I whisper, staring intently at it.

"Thresh?" Rue asks, staring at the armor as well.

"No, Thresh's pack was tiny, and when Cato looked at it, he said it had a shot in it. Like, a needle from the doctors."

Rue nods, and we watch Cato draw nearer. Now he spots us, and I raise my bow and aim it at him.

He waves his sword and yells, "No! Don't! Help me up!"

I exchange a glance with Rue. "Should we?" she asks.

"I guess. Then we could end this."

She nods and we both reach down and pull him up. A fire cat just barely caught his foot, and he yelled in surprise, and Rue and I struggled but succeeded in pulling him up.

His sword had fallen when the cat had grabbed him, and now his hands were empty. Cato looked at us and smiled. "Thank you very much, ladies."

"No problem," Rue said uncertainly, at the same time I coldly said, "You're welcome."

"So, Katniss, where were we on the day of the Feast?" Cato says, grinning and drawing a large machete.

"You were about to kill me. I outsmarted you and got away unwounded." I say, smirking and pushing Rue behind me while I keep my aim trained on him.

He flinches, obviously annoyed to be reminded. I grin and say, "What? Upset I brought up your failure?"

"No. Because I'll make up for that now." Cato draws nearer with his machete.

"Alright. This ought to be fun. I've been waiting for a challenge." I grin and shoot an arrow at his chest.

Barely missing, Cato leaps to the side and then forward. He slips and falls, almost sliding off of the Cornucopia. I take the oppurtunity to shoot again, and pierce his hand. He screeches and rips the arrow from his hand slowly.

"Painful, eh?"

"No. Only a little. I've come to be immune to pain." He tosses the arrow back like a spear and I miss it easily. I notch my bow again and aim at him. But Cato is running towards me quickly. I dodge to the side, dropping my bow to the ground and yelling, "No!"

He grins and stares at me, formulating a plan. "You're good."

"Thank you," I huff, staring at the burning bow on the grass that a fire cat is sitting on, staring up at me with actual burning eyes.

Cato smiles at me, looking friendly, but his face, bloody and hard-edged, shows he intends to kill me. "Look's like you lost your weapon."

"Just my bow. I still got my arrows."

"Yes, an-" Before he can finish, in my last attempt to defeat him, I leap on him and pin him down. I drawn an arrow and hold it over his head, about to stab him in the temple as hard as I can. His machete is out of his reach, so I hardly give it a second glance.

Cato glares up at me. "Nice job. You may just manage to win this thing."

"Of course."

"Why are you directly killing someone? Most people wouldn't have the guts."

"All people wouldn't have the guts. No, the heart. Except you. You lack one."

He snickers. "If I lack a heart, why would I do this?"

Cato pulls me down and kisses me.

When he releases me, I stare at him. "What the hell?"

He shrugs. "If I'm about to die, might as well kiss one more beautiful girl."

I blush, but then shake my head. My hand shaking, I raise the arrow and am about to stab down.

Cato smiles at me and closes his eyes. But then, he opens his eyes again and whispers, "I'm sorry."

Before I know it, there's a searing pain in my stomach. I look down and see I'm bleeding heavily. Cato removes the knife with a frown. "Sorry, Katniss."

He pushes me off him, but not off the edge of the horn, and then stands. Clutching the knife, he stares at Rue.

"Ready or not," he murmers. "Here I come."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, I'd just like to say thank you all so much for the favorite and the reviews and such. I realllllllly appreciate it. Also, Happy New Year. c: This will be, like, the second to last or third to last chapter. Tehe, so yes. Get ready... It is also now in Rue's POV. And I decided to go back to the wonderful past-tense. XD And I made up Rue's last name. And this isn't the end. Wow, a lot of "ands."_

When Cato stabbed Katniss, I bit back a scream. When he looked at me, I couldn't hold it anymore.

I screamed for a moment straight. Katniss, grimacing in pain on the floor, almost smiled. Even though she was in a pool of blood already. Cato seemed like he wanted to choke me so I would shut up.

Finally I shut my mouth.

"Thank you!" Cato said, throwing his hands in the air.

Katniss laughed, but it was a choked sound. I knew it was taking all her strength to try and stay strong.

I wondered how long she'd manage.

"Do you want to die quickly or slowly?" Cato asked, nearing me slowly.

"I'll take option C: not at all."

Katniss cheered and Cato whirled on her, silencing her with a glare.

He turned back to me and held up his machete again. The dreaded knife glisened with Katniss' blood.

I never blinked. Neither did he.

He was slowly drawing closer. Slowly, but surely.

I had Clove's knife, but I didn't want to waste it. Some part of me knew he'd just use it against me, and that it would be of more use later.

Suddenly, and totally unexpected, Cato leaped at me. I barely missed his knife, but he still bumped me, and I fell to the ground. If I'd hesitated a moment longer, he'd have pinned me down and it would be over. But I'd jumped up and leaped back, and he dived at my feet. He just bumped his head against my shoes. I used this to my advantage. I quickly jumped on his back and then sat, pinning him down with as much strength as I could muster.

"If you had a weapon, you could end this."

"I know. I have one."

"Oh? Kill me then."

I draw my knife but then hesitate.

"Bunch of pansies this year," Cato growled. "And only the brave can survive these games."

Cato, like a bucking bull, threw me off his back. I almost fell off of the Cornucopia, but barely caught myself with one hand, and keep hold of my knife with my other. I bunched my legs up so the fire cats couldn't reach me, and ease my hand slowly off, so Cato couldn't see I'm hanging on. I screamed for good measure, and kicked my shoe off so the cats growled and fought over it, sounding like they were tearing me apart.

_That would be a horrible death. I hope Katniss knows it's a trick._

Cato, judging by a loud sound, sat down, patient. He was waiting for our canons to go off.

I used one hand to put my knife in my belt, and put another hand on the rim and carefully pulled myself up enough to see what's happening.

Katniss was laying down, curled in a bawl, weeping. As I figured, she had given up hope.

I decided I was going to be the one to win, for her. And she was going to know it.

As quiet as I could, I got up and walked over to Cato. He didn't notice me. Neither did Katniss.

The metal of the Cornucopia felt like ice beneath my bare foot, where I had lost my shoe to the cats. My sock had come off with it, as well.

I started to draw my knife, but stop. I can push him, and this will all end, without blood.

Just then I slipped slightly, and caught myself, but it was enough to make Cato turn. He leapt to his feet, and turned to me.

I didn't hesitate. I whispered, "I'm so sorry, Cato."

Then, with all my might, I pushed him.

And it worked.

Cato, screaming on the short drop down, fell and landed with a thud. The fire cats were on him in an instant.

His screams made me close my eyes and shudder. Soon they grew quiet, and all that is heard is the last surviving tributes' soft breathing. The cats had run into the flames and hadn't returned.

I looked down. Cato was staring up at me. Well, I thought it was Cato. More like a chunk of meat after it's been thrown to the dogs.

Barely, I saw what I think was his mouth mouth the words, "Please. Save me."

I bit my lip and said a prayer, and then threw Clove's knife down as hard as I can. As I hoped, and only a little far from my target. I'd wished to hit his heart. Instead, I hit the left side of his chest. But it was deep. After a moment, a canon went off.

I leaned back. I'd done it. I had won The Hunger Games.

_No, _I think. _Katniss._

I scurried over to her. Her breathing is incredibly shallow.

Claudius' voice announces we are the last two tributes, and wishes us good luck. We both ignore him completely.

She rolled over to stare at me. I put my hands under her head so that I'm craddling her.

"You did good, Katniss. Real good." I told her.

She looked up and me and grinned a little. "Thanks." Her breath was so shallow it scared me.

I brushed her brown hair from her face. Her eyes stare at me, refusing tears any longer. "Tell Prim... Love her... Sorry..."

I nodded. "I will."

"Know singing... not important... me... please? Sing?"

"Alright, Katniss."

I closed my eyes, but than began. A song a girl once taught me. Her name was Mariana. She was fourteen, and had lived in District 9. Longing for something better, she'd come to our District, heading for the famed District 13. We'd sheltered her, but then she'd left. She'd never returned, so she'd either made it or not.

But she'd taught me a song. She said it was popular in her District and District 12.

So I decided it'd be perfect for Katniss, as she was from 12.

I began.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_ A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_ Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_ And when you awake, the sun will rise._

_ Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_ Here the daisies guard you from harm_

_ Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_ Here is the place where I love you._

_ Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_ A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_ And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_ Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_ Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_ Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_ Here is the place where I love you._

Katniss' eyes had fluttered shut. Her breathing was gone. A canon went off.

I leaned down and kiss her forhead. Then, I clenched my fists and said to the sky, "Come for me or her, and I'll kill myself."

I knew that the Capital didn't allow not having a victor. They would do anything to have one. Anything.

I leapt down from the Cornucopia and quickly gathered some nearby flowers that weren't burned by the fire or the cats. I sat them down and go back to the golden horn.

Ever so gently, I pulled her arm and her limp body fell down into my arms. It took all my strength to drag her to where my pile was, but when I got her there, I laid her down gently.

Then I take the flowers and decorate her body. In her hair, her clothes, her face. I stood and looked down at her. She looked like she was asleep in a meadow.

Then I walked off, never to look back. I heard the mockingjay give the warning signal that a hovercar was coming to pick up her and Cato's bodies.

A young one stared at me, and I smiled at it. "She's safe and sound. In a better place. With Peeta."

Then I whistled out a pretty tune. The mockingjay whistled it back, and then flew off.

I climbed a tree and heard the doctors calling for me to come.

I stayed for about ten minutes, and they didn't try to force me to come. I sat and think. I've survived The Hunger Games. I've done it. Really, trully, I've done it.

I eventually climbed down from my tree and went to where they waited.

A doctor with a kind face, but a high magenta ponytail smiled at me. She lifted my arm high and said, "Meet Rue Averberry, the victor of The 74th Hunger Games!"


	7. Chapter 7

_I'd like to thank you all so much for the support! It's wonderful of you to give such nice reviews, and favorite so generously. 3 :D Love ya all! This is also the last chapter, so I hope you've enjoyed this story. c: It's been such fun writing all this! Please check out the poll on my page. c: I also always forget disclaimers. I do not own the Hunger Games, or any of the charecters, but I do own the idea (I think.) xD I'm also soooooooo sorry for the wait; I was just so lazy, again. I also have posted another story, called, The First Quarter Quell. I put a lot of effort and research into this, so I hope you enjoy. The link is: __ s/8867857/1/The-First-Quarter-Quell_

When I turned myself into the doctors, everything was standard, and happened accordingly to what Seeder had explained. They knocked me out, and when I woke, they'd healed me completely. My skin was absolutely flawless.

I was reunited with my mentor, Seeder, my escort, Nemada Meno, my stylist, Gaisha, and my prep team, Aoni, Dornu, and Bandy. Everyone hugged me tightly at the same time, and it brought tears to my eyes. I was alive.

Chaff was even there. He looked at me and nodding proudly, but he didn't smile and he didn't join in the hug.

Then my prep team rushed me away abruptly.

They dunked me in the tub, and when they took me out, Aoni, with her purple hair in a tight bun and her cat-like face, worked on my makeup. Bandy, who had a long orange ponytail and soft yellow skin, fixed up my hair. Dornu, as big and strong as he was, had gleaming blue hair, and worked on my nails. Soon Gaisha returned to me and dressed me. She requested the prep team leaves. Then she turned to me.

"You did so well, Rue."

I smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you, Gaisha."

She smiled back, and nodded. "No problem. Look."

Gaisha pushed me forward and turned me around I saw myself in the mirror. I was wearing a pale blue dress, like I had for my interview, but it's different. It's the color of the sky. But a beautiful sky; one only a harvester high in the trees would see.

"How-"

"I was from District 11 before, you know."

For the first time I notice her dark skin, eyes, and small stature. She even resembles my mother a bit.

I grinned. "Were you in the trees when you were younger?"

"Yes. With my special friends. The-"

"Mockingjays." We said together.

She smiled at me and let out my four-note whistle. I gaped at her. "How? I made that up!"

"Untrue. No one knows how it came. My grandmother taught me it. I used it, and then I taught you it."

"How did you know me?"

"I was your mothers best friend. For years, until I came here to do what I loved. We drifted apart because I gained fame and she gained your father and your sister."

I nodded and looked down. My outfit was so beautiful it brought a tear to my eye. I noticed my hair and grinned. It was in big bushy pigtails, like normal, but a mockingjay clip adorned it. "Katniss," I whispered.

"Yes. I had that custom ordered when you met her. I knew either you or her would win, so I was going to give you guys it when you came out." She smiled at me.

I rubbed it slowly, and take in the rest of my outfit. Simple but elegant. It's just above my knee length. I have soft blue flats, and a small silver necklace with a coin on the end, but that's about it. Then I smiled and hugged Gaisha. "Thank you."

She nodded and stroked my hair before pushing me back and ordering me to close my eyes. I did so, and felt a light tug at my shirt.

"Keep them closed," she instructed, and I felt myself be turned. "Alright, open."

I opened my eyes, looked in the mirror, and gasped. Clipped to my dress was Katniss' mockingjay pin.

I was silent for a moment. Then I whispered, "How?"

"Cinna and I had it pre-ordered. For Katniss' little sister. But now that you're alive, I want you to have it."

"Is this the original?

"Yes, it is."

My eyes widened and I stared down at it. "Woah."

She laughed and there was silence. Then she said, "You're going on in a few minutes. Ready?"

"Yes," I responded, awestruck.

Gaisha nodded and took my hand, leading me to backstage. I was still staring in awe when she left me, and then my prep team went up. I could just see them bouncing and cheering, with their bright hair.

Then I heard Nemada be announced, and frowned. For some reason, the crowd wasn't cheering loud. I wondered why.

Gaisha followed, obviously; you could hear the screaming follow. Then came Seeder, who was followed by more whooping, and finally came my turn.

I, focusing my eyes at the ground in front of me, started forward. The reaction of the crowd from seeing the victor was instant.

Screams, yells, and cries rang in my ears. In a daze, I looked up, smiled, and waved at them.

Seeder gestured for me to sit, and I obliged, smiling and waving like one of those princesses from that old story book I found in our musky old attic.

Ceasar, a large grin on his plastic face, calmed the audience and turned to me. He said, "Ready to see your Games?"

I nodded, but I was uneasy. I was in no mood to see this once more.

The blue-haired man turned to the audience. He roared, "Are _you_ ready to see?"

The crowd screamed in responce.

And so it played. And so I watched. Well, I appeared to be. Really, I was just staring at the large screen. Attempting to imagine nicer things than what really appeared.

It ended and I didn't even notice. Only until Seeder shoved me with a grin did I realize it was over.

"So what was your reaction to that?"

It took all I had to not flinch. "That was great." At first I whispered, but then I said it louder again with a forced smile. No one noticed. They just kept on screaming on and on. I almost wanted to cover my ears and tell them all to just shut up.

It lasted perhaps an hour, but I answered machanically.

"What did you think of the arena?"

"It was fine."

"How scared were you?"

"Very."

"How did you take it when Peeta died?"

"I was sad."

"How about when Katniss went off to the Feast?"

I paused. Tears began to drip down my face, and I rubbed them aside angrily. Something I often saw Katniss do. Before...

I shook my head and said, "I was terrified. She was my sister. Not my blood, of course- I'll leave that job to Primrose- but by... I don't even know how to describe it. We just felt we had to watch over each other at all costs like sisters should."

Ceaser, seemingly satisfied to have gotten a good answer out of me, nodded and continued. "When you heard the cannons, what was going on in you head?"

"Please. Please, don't let it be her. Because, if it wasn't for Katniss, I wouldn't live anymore. The only reason I'm here now is because of her. I sound like I just care about myself, but look. Katniss made it so, so far. She almost made it. I was tempted to kill myself for her, but I knew she'd done what she'd wanted and she was ready."

"How did you feel when you killed Cato?"

"I felt mercy and such shame. But I knew he'd hurt someone I loved, and he couldn't get away. And such a brute didn't deserve to win or live."

Ceaser nodded knowingly. "Indeed. And what about Katniss getting stabbed and killed?"

My jaw tightened. "Katniss didn't deserve that. Cato probably wasn't all that bad, but if he killed Katniss, I'll hate him forever."

Ceaser gave me a nod and continued on, but I was already gone. My replies were once more only a few words. Before I knew it, the interview was over, and I was herded off.

I was still in a daze when I ate a fat pig, delicious stew, and groosling dinner on the train we were put on, and then had to be dressed for bed by Bandy.

As I lay in bed in the dark, I stared at the ceiling, rubbing the soft sheets. I missed the roughness of my hands. When I first came, my hands caught on the silk from dry skin. Now, since they'd perfected me again, I longed for something of my old life. Then, my hands were as harsh and my father's, and he's been working for thirty years in the field. Now, my hands and face were baby soft.

I missed my father. My mother, too. Mama and Papa and all my brothers and sisters were probably so glad I was alive. My eyes began to tear as I thought of them, so I bit my lip and set my jaw so I wouldn't cry. I figured that had become my new habit, and sighed. Katniss... I wished she was with me now. I felt so guilty for her death.

I thought back to when Gemma had died. Back in the 68th Hunger Games, she'd been reaped. She was only fourteen. I'd been six, and was horrified to watch her be decapitated at the bloodbath.

I'd loved my sister to death. Gemma was amazing in every way to me. She'd taught me everything I knew. I'd gotten my whistle from her. Suddenly, I understood. Gaisha had taught Gemma the whistle, and Gemma had taught me. I recalled a fact; Gemma's middle name had been LaFae; Gaisha's last name.

The oddest thing happened at that moment. I felt the slightest breeze, and caught a scent of the trees back home. I might have been hearing things, but I heard the mockingjays calling out and my- no, Gaisha's- four note tune.

"Gemma," I whispered, my voice extremely soft. I was comforted to find the smell, feel, and sound wavered and remained steady. "Gemma. This isn't over, is it, Gemma?"


End file.
